


Fit

by torino10154



Series: 2014 Ficlets for J [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



"Fancy seeing you here again," Scorpius said, with a smirk. 

"Don't even pretend you're not interested." James pressed a hand to the wall right next to Scorpius's ear, crowding him. He could feel the heat coming off him, his scent going straight to James's cock. How the hell he smelled this good when he was dripping with sweat, James would never know. Or care. 

Rather than disgusted, seeing Scorpius mussed turned James on as much as if he'd been wearing formal robes.

Scorpius licked his lips—his soft, pink, made-for-sucking-cock lips—and James was undone. He turned his head just a fraction and dove in for a kiss. Scorpius gripped James's sweaty shirt, tugging him closer.

They were nearly the same height and their cocks aligned perfectly. James rolled his hips against Scorpius's, grinding their bodies together as they snogged. 

The first time they'd done this... _whatever_ it was, James came in his pants before he even knew what had happened. As luck would have it, Scorpius had done the same. They stood panting and slightly shame-faced before Scorpius fled but the next week he was back for another go. 

Now there was nothing James looked forward to more than his encounters with Scorpius. It almost made the torture of a Muggle gym twice a week worth it, though he was sure the instructor was trying to kill him. Next time he'd remember to turn a bird down more politely rather than asking if she had a brother.

Scorpius nipped at his bottom lip and James opened his eyes, coming back to the moment. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" James asked, slipping his hand between them and squeezing Scorpius's cock. He grinned as Scorpius's eyelids fluttered and his hips pushed forward seemingly of their own accord. 

"You talk too much, Potter," he said and reached for James's waistband. Thin, nimble fingers wrapped around his cock and gave him a firm stroke. It was James's turn to suck in a breath as he thrust into Scorpius's fist. 

Wanting to feel Scorpius's bare cock, James pushed his shorts and pants down enough to free his cock and balls then took him in hand. They both looked down, watching the motion of their hands, the way the heads disappeared only to come back wetter than before, drops of precome slicking the tips.

"Fuck, that's hot," he murmured, snapping them out of their mesmerised state. Scorpius slid his hand to James's nape, his fingers running through the sweat-soaked short hairs, and tugged him closer, kissing him roughly. 

Their hands moved faster as their tongues explored every corner. James brought Scorpius closer and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, rubbing them against each other, hot and hard.

Heart-racing and light-headed, James could have come just like this, happily spending himself. And in the past, he would have, but now he wanted—needed—more. 

"Turn around," he said breathlessly.

Scorpius stilled and said, "You aren't fucking me, Potter."

"Let me come on your arse." James thrust against him again, sucking at his neck. "Please."

Turning away from James, Scorpius braced one hand on the wall then looked back over his shoulder, still hesitant. 

James pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, licking at the seam, before turning his attention back to Scorpius's arse. He took both cheeks in his hands and squeezed, parting the firm muscles. 

Stepping up, he pressed his cock between them and rolled his hips. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to fuck that tiny, tight hole.

Scorpius was pushing back against him as if he, too, was imaging they were doing more that just rubbing off on each other. James gripped his hip with one hand and reached for Scorpius's cock with the other, wrapping his fingers around Scorpius's fist which was already moving up and down his length.

"I want to fuck you," James said, moving his hips faster, rutting against Scorpius. "It would be brilliant, I know it would."

"Maybe I should fuck you," Scorpius said back and James felt a frisson of desire flash through his chest, making him hot all over.

He shifted his cock so it pointed down, the head brushing past Scorpius's hole and toward his perineum and balls. Scorpius obligingly canted his hips back, encouraging the movement. 

"Bloody hell," James managed to say before his cock took over his brain completely. He was close, his balls drawing up. As he felt the first throbbing pulse, James grabbed his cock and aimed for Scorpius's hole, watching the white come splatter against his pale, pink skin before dripping down to the floor. 

"Fuck," Scorpius said, followed by a groan, his body stiffening as he came. 

They stood there, James leaning over Scorpius's back again, panting. He could feel Scorpius's heart racing beneath his shirt and pressed a kiss to his neck before straightening up. 

He reached for his wand with his left hand as his right was rather sticky, then cleaned both himself and Scorpius.

"Thanks." Scorpius tugged his shorts back up and turned around to lean against the wall—possibly the only thing holding him upright at this point. "God, I need a smoke."

"There's a pub not far from here. We could get a pint," James said with a half-shrug. They'd never actually done anything other than get off together but maybe it was time to change that.

"What's this now, James?" Scorpius said, purposefully using his name for the first time, James was sure. "People might see us, think something was going on between us."

"That wouldn't be so bad, would it?" 

Scorpius looked like his jaw might fall open but he was too well-brought up to let it happen. "You wouldn't mind being seen together?"

"No." James frowned. "Why? Would you?"

Scorpius shook his head, a strand of hair falling across his cheek. James wanted to tuck it behind his ear but didn't. 

"Is there a problem?"

"Christ, Potter." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Let's just get that drink. And you're buying." 

"Fair enough." James laughed. "The first round, at any rate."


End file.
